The AECOM CFAR intends to continue to utilize developmental funds to recruit two investigators new to AIDS research, who have not previously received individual RO1 equivalent support in this field. In year 6 the first priority will be given to a molecular or cellular immunologist with expertise in vaccine development. Funding will be provided for a maximum of two years. Mechanisms of recruitment will be modelled after comparable efforts already in place in the CFAR, and the AECOM Cancer Research Center and Liver Research Center. The position will also be advertised in scientific journals and, to facilitate recruitment of minority candidates, letters will be written to graduate schools with a major focus on minority programs. Applications will be reviewed by Dr. Lilly and submitted for approval of the Steering Committee and the IAC. Potential new investigators from within the institution and from outside will be evaluated and selected based on recommendations of the Steering Committee, Internal (IAC) and External Advisory (IAC) Committee. We will continue yearly support for one feasibility study by an AECOM investigator, preparatory to the development of an application for prior reviewed support. Finally, funds will be set aside for two evolving research opportunities among AECOM investigators. This support will be limited to six months to address arising critical ideas that demand rapid solution. Encouragement will be given to applications entailing basic and clinical research collaboration.